Zygarde vs Godzilla
What If DEATH BATTLE! Zygarde vs Godzilla By: A1 This What If DEATH BATTLE! features Zygarde/Squishy from Pokemon XYZ and Godzilla from Godzilla. Zygarde will first start off as Squishy hanging out with Bonnie and Godzilla attacks them both but Zygarde will have the homecourt advantage. Zygarde will also have to battle by order form 1%,5%,10%,50% and 100%. Will the Legendary Kalos Order Pokemon defeat the Myphical Harambe/Whale crossed creature of Earth? Let's find out right now! Vote Now! Zygarde vs Godzilla (Pokemon vs Godzilla) Zygarde/Squishy Godzilla IDK It's Time For A DEATH BATTLE! Intro Ben: This episode of DEATH BATTLE is dedicated to Harambe Chad: Sike! This is Boomstick and he's Wiz and today's combatants are... Ben: Zygarde the Legendary Kalos Order Pokemon Chad: And Godzilla the Myphical Gorilla(Harambe) and Whale Crossed Creature from Earth Ben: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Zygarde/Squishy (Cue: Pokemon Sun and Moon Battle! Champion! V.1) Wiz: Zygarde is the Legendary Order Pokemon of Kalos representing the "Z" Pokemon the "X" Pokemon being Xerneas and the "Y" Pokemon being Yveltal. Boomstick: Until a bunch of people in red suits decide to capture it and instead fails and makes it turn into a... Green Little Squishy thingy. Wiz: Zygarde a.k.a Squishy (Based on Bonnie from the XY/XYZ series) has 4 basic forms. Zygarde's 50% Form is based off of a serpent in the form of the letter Z. Zygarde's 10% Form is based off of a Dog on a green leash. Zygarde's Cell and Core form are based off of cells and possibly 100% Form Zygarde (Complete Form) is based on... uh... Boomstick: The Power Rangers Megazord! Go, Go Power Rangers! Wiz: Okay... Squishy mostly rests on trees and in the day absorbs sunlight instead of eating, if Squishy can't take a battle strongly it uses the cells to transform it into the 25% Zygarde which can use Dragon Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Blast Burn and Safeguard. Boomstick: Still not enough it can use more cells to transform it into its main form 50% Zygarde, which is really powerful well besides getting wrecked by a Mega Charizard X. But as he transforms his attacks become stronger and his speed and the Power Rangers Power Level is OVER 9000!!! Wiz: Stop talking about Power Rangers! Anyways if going against opponents as strong as a giant Mega Evolution crystalized robotic version of 50% Zygarde then Squishy will have to communicate with the other Zygarde Core known as Z-2 to create the... Boomstick: POWER RANGERS MEGAZORD!!! Wiz: The 100% Zygarde which can launch powerful Dragon Pulse as strong as a Mega Blastoise's, Zen Headbutts stronger than a Shadow Mewtwo's and an even more powerful Blast Burn! When 100% Zygarde is done with the battle it will release its final move the Z-Striker where Zygarde launches a strong Green Beam that marks the letter Z and banishes what ever gets trapped in it to another realm. Boomstick: Now that's a Power Rangers Megazord! Zygarde/Squishy to Z-2: I have gone with a journey with this girl, and I trust those trainers that have strong bonds with each other, what those people did to you are not how people get stronger! Godzilla Boomstick: What do you get when you mix Harambe and a huge Whale? You get a giant dinosaur like creature that gets mad at you for creating an experiment that destroys your properties. Wiz: And all this happened the day a nuclear age war begun... Godzilla was furious that its families and properties are destroyed that it came to shore and started destroying the city with its OP badass Laser the Atomic breath which is Atomic as the name goes. Boomstick: And as Godzilla kept on visiting the humans there is always another monster that comes destroy the city and so Godzilla thought that the creature was the thing that destroyed his past. He has wrecked Mecha-Godzilla a robot bersion of him, Space Godzilla a space clone of himself, King Kong another Harambe but a king, M.U.T.O. a giant zika insect etc. But Godzilla is smart enough to even take the whole battleground to his advantage. Wiz: Yes Boomstick, Godzilla can take parts of bulidings, powerlines, trees anything that he can find into his own advantage for both offensive and defensive abilities. But he has to be careful sometimes because electricity can be effective against Godzilla. Boomstick: Don't worry at least Godzilla overtime can evolve his Atomic breath into a Red Spiral Ray which can kill Mechazilla, Spacezilla, King Kong, MUTO and even Gamera a giant space turtle, no not Bowser. No problem for the King of the Monsters. "Godzilla Cry" DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Lumiose City (Anime Animated) Battle Bonnie along with Clemont, Squishy and Z-2 are walking across the City to Lumiose Tower/ Gym Bonnie: I miss Ash and Serena a lot! Citron: Yeah, I admired Ash so much. Bonnie: At least Lysandre is long gone! Lysandre (talking on screen): Kalos! You are all dead! I have controlled this monster all the way from the dimension Zygarde sent me! Now you will all pay! Squishy: I must stop him again before... "Godzilla Cry" Citron: What was that? Let's go Bonnie! Bonnie: No Squishy will handle this, I know it! Right Squishy? Squishy? Squishy hops all the way to Godzilla who was destroying Officer Jenny's car and throwing it at her. But Squishy uses a Zen Headbutt to knock the car off of her direction. Squishy: I am Zygarde! You want me? Come and get me! Bonnie: No Squishy you are too short. Citron (Thinking): Well that was mean. Talking about midgets like her. Citron: Bonnie let's go. FIGHT!!! (Cue: Pokemon XY Battle! Gym Leader!) Squishy uses a Zen headbutt at Godzilla, but it had no affect "Godzilla Cry" Squishy launches a small Dragon Pulse from its red hexagon chest but still had no affect. Godzilla stomps on Squishy but thanks to Squishy's Safeguard, it was able to block it and evolve into 25% Zygarde. "25% Zygarde Bark" "Godzilla Cry" 25% Zygarde launches a Dragon Pulse and hits Godzilla hard on it's back Godzilla gets damaged but then grabs the top of Lumiose Tower and hits 25% Zygarde. 25% Zygarde uses Blast Burn on Godzilla and surrounds it. Then uses Dragon Pulse to create an open target. The Blast Burn explodes and the Dragon Pulse is about to hit the monster. But... "Godzilla Cry" Godzilla fires a Atomic Breath at the Dragon Pulse. Dragon Pulse tries to fight back but then it fades away giving Godzilla the chance to hit Zygarde. It was a direct hit! 25% Zygarde was finished off and turns back into Squishy. Bonnie: Squishy!!! Citron: What a very powerful Bide Attack!!! Lysandre: Now climb Lumiose Tower and roar around Kalos to show the King of the Monsters!!! Godzilla uses Atomic Bomb on the ground where Squishy is laying down to finish him off and flies over to the top of the tower. Bonnie: No!!! Squishy!!! Citron: Bonnie, it's over. That's it. We're done for Over the smoke Squishy comes out floating towards the top of the tower and then the whole Kalos Region turns Green. The Zygarde Cores follow Squishy as he floats up to Godzilla. Squishy turns into 50% Godzilla "50% Zygarde Cry" "Godzilla Cry" Godzilla fires another Atomic Breath at Zygarde but Zygarde uses Dragon Pulse to counter. Then Zygarde lands another Zen Headbutt at Godzilla launching it onto a building. Zygarde tries to land another Zen Headbutt but Godzilla grabs Zygarde and tosses him over. Zygarde fires another Dragon Pulse and Godzilla gets hit by it causing it to land on its knees. Zygarde uses Blast Burn again and this time it launches Godzilla into space. Zygarde follows him through space even though he has never been there before. Godzilla has the advantage. Zygarde uses a Zen Headbutt at Godzilla but Godzilla punches Zygarde and uses an Atomic Breath at Zygarde launching him to the other side of the Galaxy. Z-2 comes out of Bonnie's pocket and turns into another 50% Zygarde then uses Extreme Speed to search for Z-1. When he finds Squishy he was weak. Z-2: Come on, we have to go back there! And stop that thing! Z-1: I can't! I'm too weak! Z-2: I thought you told me that no one should give up until the very end! Z-1: You are right! Together Z-1 and Z-2 return to Kalos, The whole world turned green and the Zygarde Cells follow the two Zygarde as they go down to Earth. Meanwhile... Alain: Charizard Flamethrower! Mega Charizard X tries to defend the city but Godzilla uses Atomic Breath and disintegrates both Alain and Mega Charizard X. R.I.P. Alain and Charizard (For defeating Ash and Greninja in the Kalos League and now Ash has to go to School) :( Z-1/Z-2: With all our power!!! The two 50% Zygarde fuse together creating 100% Zygarde (Power Rangers Megazord) Godzilla grabs a pile of buildings and throws it at Zygarde. Bonnie: Squishy, Zen Headbutt!!! Zygarde uses one Zen Headbutt at the Buildings then another one at Godzilla carrying him to the water but before they made contact with the water, Godzilla launches an Atomic Breath at Zygarde causing a Crash Landing. Then both come out on the water hand to hand combat. Bonnie: Squishy Dragon Pulse Zygarde: Take this!!! "Godzilla Cry" Godzilla fires an Atomic Breath and this time it looks a bit more orange and more faster The two attacks crash. Team Rocket throws their one and only Master Ball they stole from PKMN Trainer Lion Lion: Give it back your Assholes!!! James: Hey! No cursing on a Kids Anime!!! Lion: So what Anime do you want me to curse on? Boku No Pico? Jessie: No Matter! I just need to catch this Pokemon Lysandre brought and we can become Pokemon Masters!!! Meowth: Meowth! That's right!!! Wobuffet: WOB...UFFET!!! Jessie throws the Master Ball at Godzilla and hits him, but nothing happens. Godzilla fires an Atomic Breath at Team Rocket. Team Rocket: We're Blasting Off Again!!! Zygarde: What are you? Why do you want to destroy this Land? Godzilla (translated): I want this world because in my world nothing in there is as powerful as me! So Lysandre and I made a bet. Zygarde: Well what you are doing is wrong and it's time to finsh this. Lysandre: Now!!! Destroy Him!!! Godzilla throws his last attack, the Red Spiral Ray (Powerful enough to kill his clone, Space Godzilla) But on 100% Zygarde's watch he uses his final move Z-Strike. Before the two attacks landed... Bonnie: GO SQUISHY!!! Citron: GO!!! Diantha: GO!!! Gym Leaders: GO!!! Blaziken Masked: GO!!! Lion: GO!!! Z-1/Z-2: NOW!!! "Godzilla Cry" The two attacks pass right through each other hitting the two Large Monsters in the City. "Godzilla Cry" Godzilla drowns down the Green Z-Strike and dies. But... Zygarde slowly fades away and the Zygarde Cells didn't even return. Neither Squishy or Z-2. Bonnie: Squishy!!! Citron: Bonnie. Squishy has sacrificed his life for ours. Lysandre: NOOOO!!! Double K.O. Results Boomstick: Never had a Double K.O. in a long time right Wiz? Wiz: Yeah... Anyways both Godzilla and Zygarde fought with all they had but none of them where able to stand tall as winner. Boomstick: Looks like Godzilla and Zygarde weren't Legendary or Mythical enough to win the fight. Wiz: This Battle Is A DRAW!!! Next Time Bruce Lee vs Rock Lee!!! Category:A1M2O3U4R5 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016